Steve Vai
Carle Place, New York, USA | Died = | Instrument = Guitar, Keyboards, vocals | Voice_type = | Genre = Instrumental rock, hard rock, heavy metal, progressive rock, progressive metal, experimental rock | Years_active = 1980 – present | Label = Favored Nations Relativity Records Urantia Records Akashic Records Epic Records | Associated_acts = Frank Zappa, Alcatrazz, David Lee Roth, Whitesnake, Ozzy Osbourne, Zappa plays Zappa, Billy Sheehan, G3, Bad4Good, The shardheads, Incubus | URL = Official website | Notable_instruments = Ibanez JEM Ibanez Universe }} Steven Siro "Steve" Vai (born June 6, 1960) is a three time Grammy Award-winning Italian-American rock guitarist, songwriter, vocalist and producer. After starting his professional career as a music transcriptionist for Frank Zappa, Vai recorded and toured in Zappa's band for two years, from 1980 to 1982. The guitarist began a solo career in 1983 and has released 13 solo albums as of 2008. Apart from his work with Frank Zappa, Vai has also recorded and toured with Public Image Ltd., Alcatrazz, David Lee Roth, and Whitesnake. Vai has been a regular touring member of the G3 Concert Tour which began in 1996. In 1999 Vai started his own record label, Favored Nations, intending to showcase, as Vai describes, "...artists that have attained the highest performance level on their chosen instruments." Career 1970s and 1980s Vai began playing guitar in 1973, at the age of 13. He first started on an Ibanez given to him by legendary Guitarist Roy "Po" Lteif and began taking lessons with Wissam Abboud in "Hayy-al-terbe" next to "azariyyeh". In 1974, he took guitar lessons from guitarist Joe Satriani, and played in numerous local bands, one of which was called "The Steve Vais." He acknowledged the influence of many guitarists including Jeff Beck, Jimmy Page, Glen Buxton,Jeff Kitts and Brad Tolinski. Guitar World presents one hundred greatest guitarists of all time and jazz fusion guitarist Allan Holdsworth. Vai followed those lessons by attending the Berklee College of Music, afterwards recording a promotional piece for them in which he spoke about auditioning for Frank Zappa at age twenty. and band during a concert at the Memorial Auditorium, Oct 25, 1980 Buffalo, New York]] Vai mailed Frank Zappa a transcription of Zappa's "The Black Page", an instrumental for drums, along with a tape with some of Vai's guitar playing. Zappa was so impressed that, in 1979, he hired him to transcribe a number of his guitar solos, including some on the Joe's Garage album and the Shut Up 'n' Play Yer Guitar series. These transcriptions were published in 1982 in The Frank Zappa Guitar Book. Subsequent to being hired as a transcriber, Vai did overdubs on many of the guitar parts for Zappa's album You Are What You Is. Thereafter he became a full-fledged band member, going on his first tour with Zappa in the autumn of 1980. One of those early shows with Vai on guitar, recorded in Buffalo, was released in 2007. While touring with Zappa's band, Vai sometimes asked audience members to bring musical scores and see if he could sight-read them on the spot. Zappa referred to Vai as his "little Italian virtuoso" and listed him in the liner notes as performing "stunt guitar" or "impossible guitar parts." Later, Vai was a featured artist on the 1993 recording Zappa's Universe. In 2006 he returned to Frank Zappa's music as a special guest on Dweezil Zappa's 'Zappa Plays Zappa' tour, alongside friends from his early years with Zappa. After leaving Zappa in 1982 he moved to California, where he recorded his first album, Flex-Able, in 1983 and performed in a couple of bands. In 1985 he replaced Yngwie Malmsteen as lead guitarist in Graham Bonnet's Alcatrazz, with whom he recorded the album Disturbing the Peace. Later in 1985, he joined former Van Halen front man David Lee Roth's group to record the albums Eat 'Em and Smile and Skyscraper. In 1986, Vai played with John Lydon's Public Image Ltd on their album Album (also known as Compact Disc or Cassette). Then, in 1989, Vai joined Whitesnake, replacing Vivian Campbell. When Adrian Vandenberg injured his wrist shortly before recording was to begin for the album Slip of the Tongue, Vai played all the guitar parts. Vai also played on the Alice Cooper album Hey Stoopid, along with Joe Satriani on the song "Feed my Frankenstein." 1990s and 2000s Vai continues to tour regularly, with his own group and with his one-time teacher and fellow guitar instrumentalist friend Joe Satriani on the G3 series of tours. Former David Lee Roth and Mr. Big bassist Billy Sheehan also joined him for a world tour. In 1990, Vai released his critically acclaimed solo album Passion and Warfare The song "For the Love of God" was voted #29 in a readers' poll of the 100 greatest guitar solos of all time in Guitar World Magazine. In 1994 Vai began writing and recording with Ozzy Osbourne. Only one track from these sessions, "My Little Man", was released on the Ozzmosis album. Despite Vai penning the track he does not appear on the album. His guitar parts were replaced by Zakk Wylde. Another track, "Dyin' Day", appeared as an instrumental on Vai's Fire Garden album. Vai's band members in the 90's included drummer Mike Mangini, guitarist Mike Keneally, and bassist Philip Bynoe. In 1994 Vai received a Grammy Award for his performance on the Frank Zappa song Sofa from the album Zappa's Universe. Steve Vai released a DVD of his performance at The Astoria in London in December, 2001. The performance featured Billy Sheehan, guitarist/pianist Tony MacAlpine, guitarist Dave Weiner, and Australian drummer Virgil Donati. In July 2002, Steve Vai performed with the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra at the Suntory Hall in Tokyo, Japan, in the world premiere of composer Ichiro Nodaira's Fire Strings, a concerto for electric guitar and 100-piece orchestra. In 2004, a number of his compositions and orchestral arrangements including some previously recorded pieces, were performed in The Netherlands by the Metropole Orchestra in a concert series entitled The Aching Hunger. In 2003, drummer Jeremy Colson joined Vai's group, replacing Virgil Donati. Vai's latest album, Sound Theories, was released in 2007. In February 2005, Vai premiered a dual-guitar (electric and classical) piece that he called The Blossom Suite, with classical guitarist Sharon Isbin at the Châtelet Theatre in Paris. In 2006, Vai played as a special guest guitarist alongside additional guest Zappa band members, drummer Terry Bozzio, guitarist-singer Ray White, and saxophonist-singer Napoleon Murphy Brock in the "Zappa Plays Zappa" tour led by Frank's son Dweezil Zappa in Europe and the U.S. in the Spring, as well as a short U.S. tour in October. On September 21, 2006, Vai made a special appearance at the Video Games Live concert at the Hollywood Bowl in Hollywood, California. He played two songs with the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra; Halo Theme, and a second song for the world premier trailer for Halo 3. Steve Vai made an appearance at the London Guitar Show in 2007 on the April 28, 2007 at the ExCeL Center. In late April 2007, Vai confirmed the release of his most recent record, Sound Theories, on June 26. The release is a two-CD set, mostly of previously released material that Vai rearranged and played with a full orchestra. Vai says the project was a great joy because he considers himself a composer more than a guitarist, and he is happy to see music he has composed played by an orchestra that can play it well. A DVD followed the record later that year. He guested on the Dream Theater album, Systematic Chaos, on the song "Repentance". The appearance was vocal rather than instrumental, as Vai was only one of many musical guests recorded. The song features contributions from many artists, with the aim of apologizing to important people in their lives for wrongdoings committed in their pasts. On August 29, 2009, he appeared on stage with Dream Theater during the final show of their Progressive Nation tour at the Greek Theater, where he performed in an improvised jam with the other musicians on tour. Broken Records magazine (Volume 1, Issue 3) quotes Vai as saying, "I enjoy challenging myself to come up with new ideas that I believe are unique." In 2010, Vai released several "VaiTunes" singles of tracks that were previously recorded and later finished. They are available on www.vai.com, iTunes and Amazon.com. On September 14, 2010, Steve released "Where The Wild Things Are" as double vinyl through his label Favored Nations and made a guest appearance with Rickey Minor and The Tonight Show Band on NBC. Video games "Juice" was featured on the 1996 video game "Formula One" for the PlayStation. In 1998, "Erotic Nightmares" was featured as the menu music in the video game WCW/nWo Revenge for the Nintendo 64. Two different songs featuring Steve Vai's guitar-work appeared in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. David Lee Roth's "Yankee Rose" and "God Blessed Video" by Alcatrazz are featured on the game's soundtrack as part of the Lazlow-led, 1980s rock/metal radio station V-Rock. In 2004, Steve Vai was featured on Xbox's Halo 2 (a game by Bungie Studios) Volume 1 soundtrack, performing a heavy rock-guitar rendition of the Halo theme, known as Halo Theme (MJOLNIR Mix). He also performed on the track Never Surrender. He later featured in the second volume of the soundtrack, where he performed on the track Reclaimer. In 2008, Steve Vai's ''For the Love of God'' and Halo Theme (MJOLNIR Mix) were featured as downloadable tracks for the game Guitar Hero 3. A live version of the song "For the Love of God" was also available at release on the Rock Band Network as well as the song "Get the Hell Out of Here" from his 2002 album "The Elusive Light and Sound, Vol. 1" on March 4, 2010. A re-recording of "Speeding" is featured in the 2010 video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock for Xbox 360, Wii and Playstation 3. Movies Steve Vai's music has appeared in a number of feature films, including Dudes and Ghosts of Mars. He appeared onscreen in the 1986 Ralph Macchio movie Crossroads, playing the demonically-inspired Jack Butler. At the film's climax, Vai engages in a guitar duel with Macchio, whose guitar parts were dubbed by Vai and also Ry Cooder, who played the initial slide work in the duel and Macchio's earlier performances in the film. Vai also composed the fast-paced neo-classical track Eugene's Trick Bag that wins Macchio the competition. He based the body of the piece heavily on Paganini's Capriccio number 5. He later borrowed the opening riff from the track Head Cuttin' Duel for a song called Bad Horsie from his 1995 EP Alien Love Secrets. Later, the Crossroads duel reappeared on the 2002 album The Elusive Light and Sound, volume 1. In 1991's Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, the introductory riff to KISS' "God Gave Rock 'n' Roll to You II", as performed by the Wyld Stallyns in the Battle of the Bands, was performed by Vai. He also composed and performed the soundtrack to PCU (1994), and made contributions in 2001 to the score for John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars, performing on the tracks "Ghosts of Mars" and "Ghost Poppin'." His track, "I'm the Hell Outta Here", can be heard during 1992's Encino Man in the scene where Brendan Fraser is taking a driving lesson. He plays guitar in the animated short film "Live Music". Playing style Vai is a virtuoso in the world of guitar music. His 1990 album Passion and Warfare and the ballad For the Love of God in particular received a significant amount of press, and are often cited by critics and fans alike as amongst his best work. Vai's playing style has been characterized as quirky and angular, owing to his technical ability with the instrument and deep knowledge of music theory. He regularly uses odd rhythmic groupings and his melodies often employ the Lydian mode. Perhaps his most readily-identifiable stylistic feature is his creative use of the floating vibrato, using it to add melodic lines that sound odd to the ear. His playing can also be described as lyrical, as if sung by a human voice. He often uses exotic guitars: he plays both double and triple neck guitars (including a custom-made heart-shaped triple-neck model built by luthier Joe Despagni), and is regarded as the first to use the 7-string guitar in a rock context. Retrieved October 22, 2009 Along with Ibanez, he designed a signature 7-string guitar, the Ibanez Universe, in 1989. He is also noted for being physically expressive as he plays his guitar as well. Equipment Vai is also a producer. He owns two studios ("The Mothership" and "The Harmony Hut" ), and his own recordings combine his guitar skills and novel compositions with studio and recording effects. Vai helped design his signature Ibanez JEM guitar series. They feature a hand grip (fondly referred to as a "monkey grip") cut into the top of the body of the guitar, a humbucker–single coil-humbucker (H/S/H) DiMarzio pickup configuration with several different types of pickup including Evolution, Breed and EVO 2. He also uses the Ibanez Edge and Lo-Pro Edge double-locking tremolo systems (the current production JEMs have the newer Edge Pro), as well as an elaborate and extensive "Tree of Life" inlay down the neck. However, the 555 model is widely criticized for being too expensive and finished poorly . Vai also equips many of his guitars with an Ibanez Backstop, a tremolo stabilizer that has been discontinued. Lately Vai has also equipped some of his guitars with True Temperament fretboards to make his chords sound more in tune. Vai also has a 7-string model designed by him named Ibanez Universe, featuring DiMarzio Blaze II pickups in an HSH arrangement. The Universe later influenced the 7-string guitars used by Korn and other bands to create nu metal sounds in the late 1990s. He also has a signature Ibanez acoustic, the Euphoria. Before Ibanez, he briefly endorsed Jackson guitars, but this relationship only lasted two years. His two main guitars are white JEMs dubbed "Evo" and "Flo", each with their own unique modifications. Steve Vai has also worked with Carvin Guitars and Pro Audio to develop the Carvin Legacy line of guitar amplifiers. Vai wanted to create an affordable amp that was unique, and equal in sound and versatility to any guitar amp he had previously used.Carvin Steve Vai Legacy Amplifiers Over his long musical career, Steve Vai has used and designed an array of guitars. He even had his blood put into the swirl paint job on one of his signature JEM guitars, the JEM2KDNA. Only 300 of these were made. Currently, he mainly uses his white "Evo", a JEM7V, and his "Flo", which is a customized Floral JEM 77FP painted white. They are both inscribed with their names in two places, mainly so he can distinguish between them onstage. "Flo" is equipped with a Fernandes sustainer system. He also has a guitar named "Mojo" with dot inlays that are blue LED lights. Additionally, he has a custom-made triple-neck guitar that has the same basic features as his JEM7V guitars. The top neck is a 12-string guitar, the middle is a six-string, and the bottom is a six-string fretless guitar with a Fernandes Sustainer pickup. This guitar was featured on the G3 2003 tour on the piece I Know You're Here. Vai's effects pedals include a modified Boss DS-1, Ibanez Tube Screamer, Morley Bad Horsie, Ibanez Jemini Twin Distortion Pedal, TC Electronics G-System, Morley Little Alligator Volume pedal, Digitech Whammy, and an MXR Phase 90/Phase 100 on the Passion and Warfare album. His flight cases are labeled "Mr. Vai", or lately, "Dr. Vai." He has used a number of rack effects units controlled via MIDI, but used a floor-based TC electronics G system instead for the Zappa Plays Zappa tour. Philanthropy In 2005, Vai signed on as an official supporter of Little Kids Rock, a nonprofit organization that provides free musical instruments and instruction to children in public schools throughout the U.S. He sits on LKR's Honorary Board of Directors. Vai was a judge for the 3rd and 8th annual Independent Music Awards to support independent artists. Vai is also the founder of the Make A Noise Foundation, which he started with his manager Ruta Sepetys. The foundation's goal is to provide funding for music education and programs for those unable to pursue music-related activities due to limited resources. Vai is also a patron of music education around the world giving master classes in such prestigious music schools as the Fermatta Music Academy. Favored Nations Vai owns Favored Nations, a recording and publishing company that specializes in internationally procuring and maintaining recording artists. Favored Nations is separated into three sections, 'Favored Nations', 'Favored Nations Acoustic' and 'Favored Nations Cool (Jazz style)'. Personal life Vai is married to Pia Maiocco, former bass player of Vixen, who can be seen in Hardbodies. Vai and Maiocco have two children, Julian and Fire. In his spare time Vai is an avid beekeeper. His bees regularly produce a crop of honey that Vai sells for his Make a Noise Foundation. Band history – not including guest appearances * Frank Zappa (1980–1982) * Alcatrazz (1984–1985) * David Lee Roth (1985–1989) * Public Image Ltd. * Whitesnake (1989–1991) * Solo (1983–present) Current band members * Steve Vai – vocals, lead guitar * Dave Weiner – rhythm guitar, electric sitar * Ann Marie Calhoun – violin, keyboards * Alex DePue – violin, keyboards * Bryan Beller – bass guitar * Jeremy Colson – drums, percussion Discography Solo albums * Flex-Able (1984) * Flex-Able Leftovers (1984) * Passion and Warfare (1990) – Gold (USA), #18 on the Billboard 200 on June 30, 1990 * Sex & Religion (1993) * Alien Love Secrets (1995) * Fire Garden (1996) * The Ultra Zone (1999) * The 7th Song - Enchanting Guitar Melodies, Archives Vol. 1 (2000) * Alive in an Ultra World (2001) * The Elusive Light and Sound, volume 1 (2002) * FZ Original Recordings; Steve Vai Archives, Vol. 2 (2001) * Mystery Tracks - Archives Vol. 3 (2003) * Various Artists - Archives Vol. 4 (2003) * The Infinite Steve Vai: An Anthology (2003) * Live In London (2004) * Real Illusions: Reflections (2005) * Sound Theories Vol. I & II (2007) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Where the Other Wild Things Are (2010) Appearances on Zappa albums With other artists Soundtracks Compilations Awards and Nominations Grammy Winner * 1994 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Sofa" from Zappa's Universe * 2001 Best Pop Instrumental No Substitutions Vai Producer/Engineer * 2009 "Peaches En Regalia" – Zappa Plays Zappa Grammy Nomination * 1990 Best Rock Instrumental Album Passion & Warfare * 1995 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Tender Surrender" – from Alien Love Secrets * 1997 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "For the Love of God" – from G3 Live in Concert * 1999 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Windows to the Soul" – from The Ultra Zone * 2001 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Whispering a Prayer" – from Alive in an Ultra World * 2006 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Lotus Feet" — lost to Les Paul & Friends's "69 Freedom Special" * 2008 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "The Attitude Song" — lost to Bruce Springsteen's "Once Upon a Time in the West" * 2010 Best Rock Instrumental Performance "Now We Run" – from Where the Wild Things Are. ''Guitar Player'' magazine 1995 Gallery of Greats 1995 Best Rock Guitarist (Tie with Jimmy Page) 1995 Best Overall Guitarist - 3rd Place 1995 Best Experimental Guitarist (tie with Buckethead) 1995 Best Metal Recording - 3rd Place 1995 Best Overall Guitar Recording - 2nd Place 1995 Best Metal Guitarist - 3rd Place 1990 Best Rock Guitarist 1990 Best Overall Guitarist 1990 Best Guitar Album 1990 Best Metal Guitarist 1989 Best Rock Guitarist 1988 Best Rock Guitarist 1987 Best Rock Guitarist 1987 Best Overall Guitarist 1986 Best Rock Guitarist ''Guitar World'' 1990 Most Valued Player (tie with Stevie Ray Vaughan) 1990 Best Album 1990 Best Rock Guitarist 1990 Best Guitar Solo (For the Love of God) 1989 Best Rock Guitarist International Music Award Nomination 1990 Best Guitarist ''Select'' magazine (UK) 1990 Best Album (Passion and Warfare) 1990 Best Musician 1990 Sexiest Male Guitar for the Practicing Musician 1993 Editor's Choice Award 1990 Reader's Choice – Guitar Album of the Year 1990 Best Instrumental Guitarist of the Year 1988 Rock Guitarist of the Year 1987 Hall of Fame 1986 Guitar in the 90's Award ''Kerrang'' (UK) 1993 Best Hard Rock Performance 1990 Guitarist of the Year 1989 Best Rock Guitarist ''Young Guitar'' (Japan) 1991 Best Rock Guitarist 1997 Best Rock Guitarist ''Rock Brigade'' 1996 Best Guitarist 1997 Best Guitarist ''RAW'' 1990 Best Selling LP Sleeve (No. 1) 1990 Best Selling Promo Video (No. 5, I Would Love To) 1990 Best Selling Promo Video (No. 7, The Audience is Listening) 1990 Best Sex Object (No. 6) 1990 Best RAW Cover (No. 3) ''Playe''r 1995 Best Hard Rock Guitarist – 2nd Place ''Making Music'' 1990 Best Album 1990 Best Guitarist 1990 Best Musician ''Metal Hammer'' 1990 Best Guitarist (Reader's Poll) California Music Awards 2001 Outstanding Guitarist (nominee) Golden Stag Awards Romania 2009 Excellence Prize See also * List of rock instrumentals * Steve Vai songs References External links * Steve Vai's Official homepage * Steve Vai at Allmusic * Audio Interview with Steve Vai on Guitar Jam Daily * Billboard.com Discography of Steve Vai Category:1960 births Category:American heavy metal guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:American vegetarians Category:Beekeepers Category:Berklee College of Music alumni Category:G3 Category:Grammy Award winners Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:Lead guitarists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York Category:People from Nassau County, New York Category:Seven-string guitarists Category:The Ozzy Osbourne Band members Category:Whitesnake members